The Eye Of Magnus
by EyeOfTheTopaz
Summary: ...
1. New beginnings

I was in Winterhold, a very small town, It was once a large, bustling and prosperous city. In 4E 122, a cataclysmic event known as the "Great Collapse" occurred, in which most of the city fell into the Sea of ghosts. Winterhold now only consists of a few rudimentary buildings. I had only went there with the intention to join up with the famous college everybody in Skyrim spoke about, it was mostly cruel comments like "I hate those mage's up at that damn college" and "those mage's at Winterhold are only gonna cause trouble". I of course ignored these comments. The town looked as everyone had described it, it only consisted of 4 buildings, including the college. "You are here to join the college?" a woman sighed

"why?" I replied

"that is the only reason people come here, not that there is much else to see" the woman said

"well your right, the college teaches people magic and if it were not for restoration then Skyrim would be helpless" I protested

"suppose so..." the woman replied walking away. I approached the High Elf who was standing at the college

"stand back!" she shouted"

I am here to join the college" I replied

"oh...well you do not look like much of a mage" the High Elf said "a small test, if you will"

"a test?" I laughed "aren't people suppose to come here and learn magic? I came here to learn"

"if you are really here to learn then you should show some skill at a magic school" the High Elf replied "what magic school are you interested in learning about at the college?"

"um...I do not know any magic schools except restoration and destruction" I answered nervously, the priests of Kynareth use restoration magic, I had visited their temple in Whiterun not long ago.

"Restoration, destruction, conjuration, illusion and alteration" she answers, I started to try and work out what they all meant, I knew restoration was healing and other help that Skyrim desperately needed and I knew destruction was fire, sparks and other harmful and dangerous spells, conjuration was a sort of necromancy, I am pretty sure most conjurers brought people back from the dead and illusion sounded like trick of the mind, I personally had never heard anyone talk about that magic school but I was sure it was something like that, alteration sounded like the will to change things, so I decided the magic school I would be learning at the college.

"Um, destruction" I said

"very well, can you cast basic flames?" the High Elf asked

"yes" I said nervously

"okay then, cast it somewhere where nobody will get hurt" the High Elf said

I tried to remember how to cast a flame spell, you had to think about the fire, the flames were forming in my hand, I blasted them into the sky

"very well, you may enter" the High Elf snarled "oh and before you go, your name?"

"Naria" I answered not looking back.I had crossed the bridge and I was at the gates of the college, I pushed them open to reveal lots of mages running around, all dressed in robes, most were reading books with strange symbols on the front, I had saw books like that in temples around Skyrim, I had never actually read one of them but I had heard that they were skill books for mage's, I suppose I would have to start reading them now that I had joined the college.

"hello, you must be a new pupil" a breton woman said

"yes" I answered quickly and nervously

"I am Mirabelle Ervine, I will be giving you a brief tour of the college" Mirabelle said handing me some robes "you will do fine here".I followed Mirabelle "let us go into the Hall Of attainment" Mirabelle said, we entered the hall "this is your quarters" Mirabelle said pointing to a very small room that had no doors, it was basically just a small space

"no privacy whatsoever?" I asked trying to appear polite

"well, the pupils are usually in the Hall Of The Elements where they practice their magic" Mirabelle answered "that reminds me, our next stop is there", as we walked out to the main area again Mirabelle proceeded to tell me all about the colleges history, I did not take in very much, if I did not get to use my flames again soon or do something fun then I knew I was going to scream. As we finally came to the Hall Of The Elements Mirabelle told me to go change before attending Tolfdir's next class

"what will we be doing in this class?" I asked curiously

"well, I don't know, usually Tolfdir just teaches you more spells or goes over some basic spells, what spells have you covered?" Mirabelle asked, I tried to remember what spells I researched recently

"flames, healing and...sparks" I answered nervously

"good enough, Tolfidr will be teaching you more spells, soon you will be a master mage like me" Mirabelle boasted. After Mirabelle had gone back to her normal business at the college I headed back to the Hall Of Attainment where I was supposed to change in my quarters, I entered the hall and saw a High Elf woman leaning against the wall

"did Faralda bitch about me again?" the woman asked, I saw it was a different woman from when I approached the college

"who is Faralda?" I asked

"that bitch who thinks she runs the place, you know the other female High Elf" the woman said "she hasn't go to you...yet", I walked away from the High Elf woman, I will try to avoid all communication till I get settled in. I walked into my quarters as the woman left the hall, I quickly undressed and pulled the robes over my head, they looked okay on me, I put my other clothes which were just a green cawl, a dirty green dress and horrible brown boots into a cupboard, then I walked out of the hall to attend the next class. I walked towards the Hall Of The Elements, I saw yet again another High Elf, Elves were suppose to be born with a magic energy called magicka, I wasn't surprised at the amount of High Elves at the college, I quickly escaped his stare and entered the Hall Of The Elements, it was a big hall, as I opened a gate in front of me I saw four people standing over on the other side of the room.

"Welcome, I am Tolfdir!" Tolfdir greeted "please, come in!", I walked towards Tolfdir "we are just practicing ward spells" Tolfdir exclaimed

"I do not know any ward spells" I admitted

"oh, well I can show you how to cast them" Tolfdir replied, he then taught me and told me to stretch out my arms and imagine a shield, I was to imagine a barrier, soon I had formed a barrier that protected me "I will shoot at you with basic sparks, and you will use you ward to defend yourself" Tolfdir said, he shot at me with the sparks and I was shielded by the ward "impressive, well I think that is class over, we are going to Saarthal though to study the tomb, join us in an hour if you'd like" Tolfdir said

"nah" I replied walking away and exiting the building. I went back to my quarters, I tried to cover the frostbite spell but I simply could not do it, no matter how hard I pictured it and used my mind to form it, it just would not work. I lay back on my bed, looked around the room, it had been half an hour since Tolfdir had asked to meet me in Saarthal, I thought about it "nothing better to do" I mumbled to myself, I hopped off the bed and headed for the door, I was traveling to Saarthal.

I walked down the bridge to the town again, I saw the woman who I spoke to before give me a sinister look "joined the college as I can see" she snarled

"yes actually, I am learning destruction magic" I said narrowing my eyes

"uh huh, I can see your heading to Saarthal" she said

"how did you know?" I asked curiously

"well, that old fool Tolfdir goes there a lot, the pupils went with him this time, he is gonna get those idiots killed one day" the woman laughed "and you too", I could just imagine hitting her with flames, I was tempted to do it

"at least I can kill without a weapon, lets see you try to throw an ice spike into the sky" I snarled

"yes...well don't blame me when you find yourself in Sovenguarde" the woman replied mumbling, I walked towards the frosty hill, I hated people who would disrespect the college like that, I wanted to scream to the world that we knew how to control magic, in fact it was kinda hard to form a simple spell like healing actually, I wish they would understand. I crossed the hill and looked over at the ice fields "beautiful" I gasped to myself, I continued to walk along the snowy grass, I saw an ice wolf, common in this part of Skyrim, I formed the fire in my hands, I shot at them and they just died right there. I arrived at Saarthal, there was steps that lead down to somewhere, I looked down to see Tolfdir, accompanied by a Dark Elf who I saw at my first class. I ran down to meet them, the area was huge and I felt very curious about what we would be doing in this tomb, tombs scared me so I stayed clear of them, I had heard that most people who went into tombs never came out, I didn't know any adventurers except Tolfdir who had probably explored this tomb from top to bottom before, I guess if he lived through the experience then it was probably safe, plus I was with a master mage, an apprentice mage and the others from the lession were supposed to be meeting up too, I think we would be okay.

"glad you decided to come, let us wait for the others" Tolfdir said

"I am Brelyna, nice to meet you" Brelyna said holding out a hand for me to shake it, I shook it

"Naria, you new to the college too?" I asked

"well kind of, I came here two months ago, but my parents reserved a spot for me on the day I was born" Brelyna answered smiling "oh look, there is the others!". The others came towards us, a Khajiit and a Nord

"looks like Brelyna beat us to Saarthal" the Nord laughed

"ready to go in?" Tolfdir asked all of us

"yes" we chorused and then entered the tomb.

Inside the tomb was dusty and dark, I had never ever been in a tomb before, most tombs consisted of draugr and skeletons and all kinds of undead, actually I hadn't been to many places, I had never been outside Skyrim ether, I had been to the border of Morrowind a few times but nothing more, I just was like most people in Skyrim, I was no an adventurer. "I am not sure this is a good idea" the Khajiit said nervously

"you were the one who wanted to shoot fireballs at a troll a month ago during our hike" the Nord laughed, I laughed too

"I did not catch your name" the Nord asked

"Naria" I answered

"ah, Naria, a pretty name" said the Khajiit. We all walked on, we finally reached a bridge that reached across the fall below, I looked down and felt slightly sick, this was all new to me but I was sure the college would fix that soon enough, I was excited about what we would find in this tomb, daedric artifacts or perhaps an ancient shrine. "Anyone have any questions before we pass, how about you Naria" Tolfdir said

"um, what do we do here?" I asked him

"well, you can go help Arniel Gane with finding some artifacts or you can just look around to find anything interesting" Tolfdir replied

"where is Arniel?" I asked

"just down there, if you go to your left then he will be waiting for me but tell him that I sent you to help him" Tolfdir said. I went looking for Arniel but on the way I found a golden ring, I put it on, the gold looked pretty on my finger, similar to a wedding band, I had never been to a wedding. I saw Arniel "what is your business here, are you a new student?" he asked

"um, yeah I am supposed to come see you because Tolfdir said you had a job for me" I said nervously

"ah yes, Tolfdir never could stick to a job so I suppose you can have it, I need you to find four rings, I heard that they are in this tomb" Arniel said "found a ring back there, is this one of them?" I asked showing him the golden ring, the torch that was stuck to a wall shone against it

"must be, give me it so I can take this back to the college and inspect it" Arniel said, I went to find the rest of the rings, one sat just under a piece of rubble, it was silver then I found one in some ash that was black and finally I came to a room, the ring lay just on the floor, there was a wall in front of it and on the wall was a necklace, a strange looking necklace, it was actually more like an amulet, I picked up the ring and then the necklace, the door of the room slammed shut behind me. "Help!" I screamed then I turned round to see that the wall had cracked a little

"oh dammit, I knew something like this would happen, by the eight just don't touch anything in there!" Arniel shouted from behind the door I cried feeling slightly alarmed by his tone "I cannot get it open, but tell me what do you see in there?" asked Arniel, I looked around to inspect the room, not much was in here except some dust and a torch stuck on the wall

"I took a necklace amulet thingy off the wall and now the wall has cracked slightly!" I cried banging the door but it didn't seem to move, the door had somehow locked as-well which made me very nervous "have you tried hitting it with a destruction spell? Maybe it will crack the wall down and their might just be a way out" Arniel sighed, so I did what he asked. I formed sparks and hit the wall and with a loud thud the wall quickly crumbled down "has it done anything?" Arniel called from behind the door

"yes, the wall crumbled and now I can see a room!" I called back walking through the crumbled wall, I entered the next room but sadly there was no exit, it was just a plain room with no doors except the way I came in, I sighed

"there is no way out!" I shouted to Arniel but then something seemed to happen to me, the room went all cloudy and I felt like I had been rested but then suddenly a spectral man appeared

"do not go any further! I will unlock the door but you must no step further, there is a way out here but if you turn back you will be much safer" the man said but before I could answer he vanished. I looked back to see Arniel and Tolfdir stepping through the crumbled wall, the door had unlocked

"simply fascinating" Tolfdir gasped, then some draugr awoke from their coffins, I formed flames and took one down with a satisfying thud against the tomb walls then Arniel formed ice spike and penetrated one with it, then we were all left shocked, we paused for a while but then Arniel decided to break the awkward silence, this didn't usually happen to me

"I thought this tomb was safe!" Arniel screamed at Tolfdir "our new student could have been killed!", Arniel walked out of the room but then I noticed a hole in the coffin where one of the draugr awoke

"you go on" Tolfdir said "I will meet up soon", I opened my mouth to answer but Tolfdir ran through the crumbled wall, I had no choice but to carry on.


	2. Fellglow Keep

I walked through the gap in the coffin, inside was a room filled with urns and empty bottles of what appears to be health potions, that reminds me, I only have 3 left, I could die in this tomb but Tolfdir assured me that he would catch up soon enough. I walked through the door in front of me, the coffins cracked open and draugr stepped out, I formed sparks in my hand and shot at one causing it to stagger, then took one down by sending waves of sparks through its already dead body, the other stood up from its stagger, I tried to form the sparks again but the magicka energy was low, I ran to the corner of the room and drank a magicka potion, my magicka increased so I hit the draugr again and it fell to the dusty cracked ground. I carried on of course, I just hoped Tolfdir would come for me soon, I reached some steps that lead up to a door, I walked up the steps, more coffins began to crack open, at that moment I formed sparks and took down all the draugr's, the draugr with the frostbite blew all its power at me, I quickly remembered the ward spell and blocked, I guess I didn't really think that I would need that spell, once the draugr's magicka ran out, I formed sparks and killed it. I opened the door, inside was a chest, I opened it and inside was an amethyst, a spell tome which was flames and four gold coins, I pocketed the gold and carried on through the next door. I saw a trap on the floor, a magic trap, the sort of thing only ancient mage's would use, I hopped over and looked around, Tolfdir sat on a broken coffin, as soon as he saw me he stood up

"didn't get yourself killed?" he laughed carefully hopping over the trap

"what is this?" I asked

"it is called the necromancers circle, put a corpse in the middle and it will rise from death permanently, not like the conjuration spells we use up in the college, we bring corpses back to life to fight for us for about two minutes, this is ancient magic" Tolfdir said

"and if I step inside, what will occur?" I asked

"there will be no affect on your body" Tolfdir replied "come on, lets push on". I and Tolfdir explored the tomb, we came to a dusty old door "what do you think is inside?" Tolfdir asked me

"I have no idea" I said "should we go in?"

"yes, but look around here for supplies" Tolfdir said "here take these, healing potions, good for any draugr that may be in there", we looked around for potions and scrolls, when we had found as much as we could we began exchanging our possessions

"you have this potion, will heal your wounds in less than twenty seconds"

Tolfdir said handing me the bottle "you have these" I said handing over two small magicka potions, we finished trading and formed the spells in our hands "ready?" Tolfdir asked

"yes" I whispered, then we pushed open the door and looked around inside the massive room behind it

"what is that?!" Tolfdir shouted as a draugr scourge approached us, I blasted its bones with the sparks but it seemed to have no affect, I ran to the other side of the room hoping Tolfdir would kill it somehow "try flames!" Tolfdir screamed, so I quickly formed the flames and then shot the draugr scourge, I could see it staggering as soon as I had hit it, Tolfdir then joined in, we continued to blast the draugr but then I was sliced in the side, I ran to a corner and quickly pulled out the potion Tolfdir gave me, I slurped it down and could feel my wounds healing, I then proceeded to blast the draugr, finally it fell to the floor and I and Tolfdir gasped for breath "we could have died" breathed Tolfdir, I didn't answer but then noticed a giant ball that spinned round at the other side of the room "how did we not notice this?" Tolfdir shrieked inspecting the strange sphere like thing

"any idea what this is?" I asked

"no, not at all" Tolfdir replied scratching the back of his head

"you need to tell the arch mage about this, go now, back to the college and warn Savos about this discovery, he is the arch mage!". I did as Tolfdir asked and made my way out of the dusty old tomb through another crumbled hole in the wall, "what a day" I gasped to myself, I quickly escaped the tomb and ran back to the college.

I arrived back in Winterhold, there was thankfully no sign of that bitchy woman who I had met when I arrived in Winterhold, I made my way back up to the college, I carefully crossed the bridge and opened the gates then I saw the arch mage Savos, reading a spell tome, I approached him

"your that new student" Savos said inspecting me from head to toe, it made my spine shiver

"yes, we have discovered a sphere thing in Saarthal" I shrieked

"calm yourself Nord" Savos replied which reminded me about that strange High Elf who I encountered before my first class "I will take care if this, thanks for informing me" Savos said, I walked into the Hall Of Attainment and went into my quarters, I fell down on the bed and slept. When I awoke I went to the Arcanaeum, I had heard that there was thousands upon thousands of books there, I wanted to find out more about this sphere thing Tolfdir and I found in Saarthal. I opened the door of the Arcanaeum, I walked up the steps then looked around, there was so many books and I had to find just one about Saarthal, I bet there would be hundreds. I approached the Orc that sat behind the desk

"what do you want?" he snarled

"I and Tolfdir found something in Saarthal" I said "I would like a book on Saarthal", the Orc paused, then laughed

"and you come to me!" the Orc laughed "what will learning about this...thing accomplish, leave the damned thing alone and tell Tolfdir not to be so foolish, it was in Saarthal for a good reason I presume so don't go messing about with it"

I stepped back from the desk and breathed in controlling my temper

"I will do anything" I said

"yeah well, if you want to know more then the books are in Fellglow Keep, good luck with that" the Orc laughed

"then I am off to Fellglow Keep" I replied walking away from the desk

"Nord, wait! I wasn't being serious, you'll be killed!" the Orc shouted to me

"Orc, I'll be fine" I called back as I walked towards the exit

"it's Urag!" the Orc called, I was just about to exit but then the male High Elf that I met before my first class approached me

"you found something in Saarthal, is this true?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"um, yeah" I said nervously

"thanks" he answered sarcastically walking away, I looked at him, I noticed he wore Thalmor robes, I wasn't surprised since he was a High Elf. I walked out of the Arcanaeum, then exited the college, I walked over the bridge and then the frosty path of Winterhold

"still not dead?" the bitchy woman asked

"no" I snarled

"ha, where's Tolfdir?" she asked

"in Saarthal, private business" I answered walking off, without a backward glance.

I arrived at Fellglow Keep, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I easily took out three mage's but I wondered what was inside the keep, I opened the door and it creaked slightly but I walked on and realized that I had left all my magicka potions in my quarters, I sighed but yet walked on the I started wondering why I was doing this, it was probably because I wanted to prove to the college that I was good enough to be one of them, that I had real potential and could cast a few good spells, I knew my magic skill wasn't master like Mirabelle's or Tolfdir's but I knew I could be like them one day, once I had graduated from the college I would probably get a job in a tavern or a market stall. I walked on still but then I heard a sound, bandits. I formed flames and hit a bandit, she staggered and moaned in pain, the second one ran towards me with an iron dagger, I hit him with flames that caused him to fly back and pass out from hitting his head on the cracked wall, I hit the female bandit again, she cried just before she died, which made me feel sad, I hated killing people but it was self defense and I had to remember that. I walked through the next door, I spotted a sleeping dog, I crouched down on the ground, hoping it would not wake up as I used to have a dog, his name was Vigilance and I loved him until he died when we camped out in the ice fields, he froze to death, poor soul but as I sneaked the dogs eyes flew open, "dammit" I whispered as the dog charged at me, I struck the dog fast so it wouldn't suffer and when it died I bent down and closed it's eyes, it was in Sovenguarde now, I hoped. I carried on, my guilt heavy as I remembered that dog was innocent, trained to kill by it's evil master, I also trained my Vigilance to kill enemies and never kill innocent animals, I used to hunt deer and cook the venision in a stew. I came to a door, dreading that I might have to kill more dogs that might be inside but as I opened the door there was something that kind of shocked me, a female High Elf who stood still in the middle of the room, she raised her eyebrow and then parted her lips to speak "well, why are you here?" she asked calmly, I was expecting more bandits to attack me but no, just a High Elf woman in a dark blue robe

"I came here, for the book about Saarthal" I said trying to be confident but the woman laughed, a full throat laugh

"the books of...the college" she laughed wiping a tear of laughter from her eye "I don't think so"

I gulped "please" I pleaded, but she laughed once again

"so now we are all please and thank you? No, that is not how we work here" she said now in all of her seriousness

"I will return it" I said

"how do I know that? For all I know you could sell it off to some filthy Khajiit merchant, so leave now...now!" she shouted

"no" I said feeling shocked at my words

"well, I gave you the chance to walk away but you have failed, so your going to die!" she screamed, I formed flames but I felt like that wouldn't work so I then formed sparks, the woman formed frostbite in one hand and flames in the other, I had no idea how to do that yet, but anyway I dodged her hits perfectly and then struck her, she moaned but ignored the pain and carried on with the fight, I hit her again with the sparks, she bent down and then I spat out some blood, she lifted up her robe which revealed her underwear but then I noticed the massive wound that my sparks had caused, I almost threw up, the woman moaned and then bent down and said "you have made a...terrible mistake", I was confused at her words but before I could answer she died and her body turned to ash, I am pretty sure she was a vampire. I looked around the room for the books and to my surprise, there was four books, I put them into my knapsack and headed for the door, I hoped I would not have to do this sort of thing again.


	3. Savos is dead

I was back in the Arcanaeum, standing in front of Urag who was lost for words "so you...went into Fellglow keep and...survived" he gasped "amazing, here you keep the books!", he handed me the books, I decided that I was too tired to read so I went to get Tolfdir to read the books for me, I walked into The Hall Of The Elements, then Tolfdir approached me

"well, anything yet?" he asked curiously

"here, a book" I said tiredly handing him the books, he flicked through the pages

"oh, wow" he gasped "thanks, be off now", I felt relived, some good sleep at last but then Tolfdir called out to me again "oh and ask Mirabelle about your next task", my face fell but I went back to my quarters and this time I would sleep all night. I was in my quarters, no one was around so I quickly undressed and pulled on a dress from the cupboard that was already in there, I sat down on my seat then Brelyna approached me

"um, that is my dress" she said nervously

"oh" I replied "I am sorry, it was in my cupboard..."

"it is fine, you keep it" Brelyna sighed, I felt slightly bad so I pulled out my college robes and called to Brelyna

"here, you can have my college robes"

"what..." Brelyna said "the college robes that Mirabelle gave you for free, oh no"

"why not?" I asked

"because if you want them back then Mirabelle will not provide you with a spare" Brelyna said "keep them, I don't need the dress".

I wriggled under the covers of the bed and closed my eyes, I was excited about what would happen next, I had not seen anything like that...orb in my whole life, I eventually fell asleep and then I dreamed about a mask, a dragon priest mask, no one ever assumed they existed, the dragon priest approached me and spoke to me but I could not make out the words although he had said them clearly, it was in some kind of...language, the dream ended and I was awoken from my slumber, can't even sleep without facing an enemy. I hopped off the bed still feeling tired but did not want to end up seeing the face or mask of an angry dragon priest, instead I went to find Mirabelle. I found her in the higher floor of the hall, she stood up from the bench

"what might you need?" she asked

"Tolfdir and I found something in Saarthal, we found a book and now Tolfdir asked you what is our next move" I said

Mirabelle sighed "the midden" she said as she pointed to a small handle in the floor

"the midden?" I asked confused

"yes, you must go to The Augur Of Dunlain, it will tell you what to do" Mirabelle said "the augur is in the midden, there will be draugr in there no doubt but if you really want to know what this...thing is then I suggest you visit the augur". I pulled back the handle, a gust of dust blew all over my face and I coughed it out, I jumped through the hole and closed it behind me, I lit a torch that was in my knapsack with flames, I held it up to see what was around me, some coffins that no doubt had draugr in them, I crouched down still holding the torch and sneaked past the coffins with success, I walked on down the muddy walkway when I came to a door

"are you...an enemy?" the voice asked me

"no" I answered nervously, I had no idea what an augur was, the door creaked open to reveal a light that shined so bright that there was no need for my torch anymore, I still held it up though

"are you...Naria?" asked the light

"yes" I said

"well then I am willing to reveal my answers to your questions to you" said the light

"are you The Augur Of Dunlain?" I asked

"yes, you greet me with shyness and nervousness, unlike that bold High Elf" The Augur said

"Faralda? Nirya?" I asked

"no, the one who is named...Ancano" The Augur whispered as if someone might be listening "don't trust him, don't trust anyone with this information but now I will tell you what you need next" "what you have in your college is known as The Eye Of Magnus, you will need to travel to Muzlft and learn the location of The Staff Of Magnus, it is the only way to save your college", I gasped

"what do you mean?" I asked "our college is in danger?"

"just go to Muzlft!" The Augur demanded, I closed the door and walked out of a door that lead to outside. I stepped outside and breathed in the air, I was still in shock of The Augurs words but I knew I had to warn Mirabelle immediately.

I walked all the way back to the college only to find out that something terrible had happened "Naria! Ancano has put a barrier around the orb!" Faralda cried

"what?!" I screamed running across the bridge

"you cannot go in there!" Faralda cried as she pulled my arm back from opening the gates "nobody is hurt so don't hurt yourself", I looked into Faralda's eyes and said

"go away".

I opened the gates and ran to the Hall Of The Elements, I pushed open the door and approached Savos who stood outside the barrier "we cannot get in!" Savos screamed

"what happened?" I screamed helping Mirabelle trying to take the barrier down

"Ancano just came in here a put a barrier around the orb, we simply cannot get it down!" Mirabelle said as she formed ice spike, trying to pierce the barrier, I formed the flames and eventually we got the barrier down, we all approached Ancano. "What are you doing?!" Savos screamed but Ancano didn't answer, instead he just blew a spell at all of us that blasted us through the reforming barrier. I awoke from my short pass-out to find Mirabelle tending to her bleeding wound in the side "go and find Savos!" she moaned in pain, I did as she asked and looked around the room, no sign of Savos, I exited the hall only to find Savos, lying dead in the snow "no!" I screamed as I formed healing hands and shot it at him, no affect. I cried then stood up and entered the hall again, Mirabelle was standing up against the wall

"well?" she asked

"Savos..." I whispered

"no..." Mirabelle gasped as she realized what Ancano had done "Savos can't be dead!", Mirabelle ran out of the hall and saw Savos, she bent down and cried loudly "Savos..." she whispered, then she stood up and wiped her tears away. "Ancano will pay for this!" she cried as she ran to the Hall Of Attainment, I ran back inside the hall and opened the door to the Arcanaeum, there Urag stood unaware of what had happened

"Savos..." I said quietly

"he's dead?" cried Urag who knelt to the ground, shocked of this discovery

"Ancano...he killed him" I cried "and now I am supposed to travel to Muzlft to find The Staff Of Magnus, if I get it I might be able to take down the barrier permanently and kill Ancano" "The Eye Of Magnus...that is what Ancano was after, it has given him unlimited power and now we need the staff to defeat him", Urag stood up and wiped his face of the tears

"then go, when you come back we will attend a funeral for Savos and then we will choose a new arch mage after you kill Ancano" Urag said quietly, I exited the Arcanaeum and began to travel to Muzlft, I was pretty sure that it was a dwarven ruin, which I hated because of the name. I began walking along the icy fields of Winterhold, the crisp air cleansed my lungs and I saw a small abandoned camp, I walked towards it, the sleeping rolls were clean but slightly soggy and cold, I sat down and rested my head on the sleeping rolls pillow, I managed to fall asleep in the freezing cold. I awoke after what felt like a long time, the coast was still clear, I stood up and took out a bottle of mead, the Black Briar's in Riften made a profit out of selling high quality, yet expensive mead, I slurped it down and then carried on with my journey.


	4. Muzlft

I arrived in Muzlft, the thought of going through another quest again pained me, I felt bad for Savos being murdered and how Ancano could destroy the college, I felt lost and that joining the college was a bad idea. I opened the doors of Muzlft, I could see a man, half dead lying on the ground, he whispered something "falmer...too many falmer..."

"falmer?" I asked quietly

"yes, inside that door!" he groaned in pain

"did they do this to you?" I asked bending down to try and save him, his stab wounds looked awful, I didn't think that novice healing hands could save him

"take the key..." he whispered as he handed me a golden key, he closed his eyes and died, I put the key into the door and turned it, the door flew open but there were no sign of falmer, the man could not have been lying about enemies though, his stab wounds were very severe. I walked inside the room, the dwemer mechanisms continued to work, I had never seen a real life falmer, I had just heard stories about them and how they were blind, I walked on and came to a door, out of nowhere this golden spider came, it attacked me, I hit it with flames, but he kept at it, I formed sparks and continued to shoot him with it, he eventually stopped and died, I had no idea what that thing was but I was more scared about the falmer, I had no chance of surviving if they could do that much damage to me like what they did to that man, I had a bad feeling about this. I opened the door and walked inside, there were even more dwemer thingys or whatever they were officially named, I should do more research on dwemer ruins, another spider came crawling and this time it wasn't alone. Behind the spider was a golden...thing, I didn't know how to describe the creature, it wasn't flesh and blood but metal and golden, I hit them both with sparks, the spider died but the thing came charging, I ran to the corner of the room and struck it, it carried on attacking, I fell to the ground, I knew I was going to die. I waited for the thing to send me to Sovenguarde, my heart thumped so hard I thought it would eventually beat out of my chest, it came at me and lifted its great metal arm but then an Imperial, cloaked in a blue robe, he penetrated the thing with his sword, I closed my eyes and sighed in relief, I was still alive. The man helped me to my feet, I looked at his face "you okay?" he asked me

"yes...I think" I groaned looking at my wounds in my leg

"dammit, thats awful" the Imperial said looking at my cut and bruised leg, the blood ran down my pale thigh

"who are you?" I asked, my eyes fixed on his eyes

"I am Paratus, pleased to meet you" Paratus said.

Paratus lead me through a room and up to a door "what is inside?" I asked trying no to react to the pain of my leg

"well, I have a crystal, I need to operate something, are you experienced in magic?" Paratus asked curiously

"I am with the College Of Winterhold" I answered

"the...college?" asked Paratus

"um, yeah, why?" I said

"I have had dreams, the college holds an orb...is this true?" asked Paratus

"yes, it is The Eye Of Magnus" I answered feeling confused, Paratus gasped and his eyes widened

"no..." he said and before I could say anything Paratus grabbed my arm and kicked opened the door, he then dragged me up steps and finally threw me on the ground "operate it!" he demanded

"I don't know how!" I cried, tears ran down my cheeks

"if you don't then everyone in your college will die, including you!" he screamed

"I know!" I screamed, getting to my feet "I cannot operate this thing!", Paratus walked towards me, he drew his sword and put it against my neck "you'll do it!" he shouted throwing me to the ground again. I walked up some more steps to a device, I had no idea how to operate it, the thing in the middle confused me too, Paratus had told me to put the crystal into the slot thing, I did so, the thing in the middle began to change "press the buttons until the beams touch the circles" Paratus said, I had no idea what that meant but I started pressing the buttons immediately, I pressed the middle one a few time and then a beam started to shine "good" Paratus said happily, I then moved on to the one on the right, I pressed it four time before the beam shone, I then finished meddling with the one on the right side and all of a sudden the beams projected a map on the wall "you did it!" Paratus shouted

"did what?" I asked

"you projected the map!" he screamed gleefully, I walked down the steps and looked at the map, I had no idea what it meant.

Paratus giggled for a while before saying anything "wait...there is a link between your college and Labyrinthian..." Paratus said quietly, he gave me a sinister look "are you a spy?" he screamed charging at me, I dodged "it is the eye!", I gasped, was he going to kill me, he formed frostbite and cackled without saying anything elf, I formed flames, trying hard to form flames in my right and sparks in my left, I succeeded after using my mind, I was shocked, I thought only adept mage's had the power to do this, I blasted at Paratus, he hit me with frostbite, I screamed as the cold hit me but carried on burning him, his skin soon became charred and he fell to the ground, he groaned and then died right there on the cold dwemer floor, I sighed in relief and walked back down the steps. I reached the door Paratus dragged me through, I exited the strange room and headed for the exit that I didn't notice before outside the door, before I could push the door open the spectral man from Saarthal appeared again "your college is in danger, you must return now or else you will be doomed, the eye is giving Ancano power, you need the staff! It is in Labyrinthian!" the man shouted before disappearing again, I felt slightly dizzy after that experience, still, I opened the door and exited the ruin.


	5. The Staff Of Magnus

As I ran back to Winterhold I thought, could Ancano really destroy the college? The college had survived the great collapse or maybe Ancano's power was higher than anyone else's in the college, after all he was a High Elf, born with the power of magic, thoughts played in my head until I was back in Winterhold. The snow was much thicker than usual and I could sense something bad had happened, I approached the college gates, Faralda, Nirya, Tolfidr and Arniel all sat down, Tolfdir looked at me "your back!" he exclaimed

"yes, what happened here?" I asked

"Mirabelle...she didn't...she didn't make it" Tolfdir replied quietly, I paused

"she's dead?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes

"I'm afraid so" Tolfdir sighed sadly, a single tear ran down his cheek "Ancano is too strong"

"we must stop him!" I said "the eye is giving him power!"

"the eye...this is all my fault!" Tolfdir cried

"no, this is Ancano's fault" I said "I must go to Labyrinthian for the staff!"

"the go, without delay!" Tolfdir exclaimed "and take this ring, it is the black ring you found in Saarthal, it will make your magicka stronger!", I took the ring and slid it onto my finger, I gave Tolfdir a quick nod and then walked through the gates.

I walked down the road, the cold had numbed my nose and ears, I dreaded walking into Labyrinthian, the staff would obviously not be easy to get, I'd have to kill around twenty five draugr and maybe a troll, perhaps a spriggin or worse, maybe I would be attacked by a thousand falmer that walked the halls of Labyrinthian, but then again Falmer were really only in dwemer ruins due to their history, so then I began to think of more vile creatures, bears? I had no idea of what lay ahead. I stood outside the doors of Labyrinthian, I had killed three trolls, I was proud of myself, I had a sword in one hand and sparks in the other, I had been covering some other spells too, I had learned frostbite and fire rune, but I wanted to save my magicka as that would use more of my magicka energy, I pushed open the doors and stepped inside, most coffins were broken and bones lay about the room, some dried blood splattered on the walls and urns that had been smashed on the ground "pleasant" I said to myself, a door at the back of the room opened although nothing stood behind it, I walked through the door, three coffins broke open, draugr awoke from their ancient slumber "shit" I whispered to myself, I drew my sword and formed frostbite in my other hand, I could tell I was going to need this. I hit one draugr, it slashed my arm with it sword, I moaned in pain and pierced it's rib cage, I pulled my sword out and the draugr fell to the floor, I then was attacked by the two other draugr's, I sliced ones neck and waited for the other to attack again, I found I could kill better if my target was fighting with me, I stabbed the last one in the head, it fell to the ground with a thud, I gasped and drank a healing potion to heal my wounds, I then carried on. I came to a door, I pushed it open and walked inside, in the middle of the room stood a troll, just as I expected, I drew my sword and frostbite spell again and struck the troll with both, it took me a few hits to get him to the ground, I then finished him off with frostbite, once I killed the troll I walked through a gap in the wall and saw a giant, skeletal dragon like thing, I gasped "oh...my" I said, I paused, hoping the thing would no attack but yet it did. I hit the beast with frostbite but it didn't seem to have an affect, I ran to the corner of the room, I drank a magicka potion and formed fire rune, I hit the thing with my sword and it scream, it blew frost all over me, I shivered and hit it with fire rune, it squealed in pain but then blew cold on me again, I screamed "dammit!" I shouted as two draugr approached me, one started attacking me, I took it down and waited for the other one but it was killed by the cold of the frostbite from the dragons mouth, I continued to hit the dragon with fire rune and strike it with my sword, eventually it stopped blowing frostbite all over me, it stop moving a lay down, I ended it by stabbing its bony skull and running to the door behind it, it screamed in pain then died, I sighed in relief as I opened the next door, if I could kill a dragon then I was sure I could survive the rest.

I walked down some steps, more draugr, accompanied by skeletons, I sighed and drew my sword and formed my spell again, two draugr attacked me, I hit one with the spell and struck the other with my sword, three more approached and started to attack, after I took three down I started striking the other two with my sword, two skeletons appeared out of nowhere and ran towards me too, I could feel the anger building up inside me and before I knew it I had shouted "FUS RO DAH!", the draugr and skeletons all lay dead on the floor from the massive roar that came from me "how...did I do that?" I gasped to myself, that shout was unlike anything I had heard before, it was louder than a bears roar, I walked on still trying to answer these questions. I came to yet, another door, I pushed it open to reveal, a dragon priest, trapped in a barrier similar to the one Ancano had cast around The Hall Of The Elements, I gasped then looked up to see two men who appeared to be casting the barrier, the dragon priest held a staff, it had to be The Staff Of Magnus, I ran up the steps to the first man, I impaled him on my sword, the barrier grew thinner, I then ran up higher to the other man, I braced myself then stabbed him, the dragon priest was free. It struck me with a spell, I moaned in pain then ran down to attack it, the dragon priest hit me with the staff, I hit it with my sword and fire ruin, it screamed then floated to the other side of the room, I struck it again with fire rune, it then ran up the steps and then hit me with the spell again, I then ran up the steps too and approached it, I stabbed it in the stomach, it screamed and dropped the staff, I picked up the staff but the dragon priest was no dead yet, I hit it with the staffs power and it screamed "you cannot use my power against me...you have defeated me...", I ignored it and kicked it, it fell and its bones cracked on the ground, I had to return to Tolfdir, I opened the door and saw a High Elf standing in front of the exit "hand over the staff!" he demanded

"never!" I shouted kicking him, I then exited Labyrinthian and ran down the frosty hill as fast as I can, I had to stop Ancano, for the future of the college.


	6. Dragonborn

I stood beside Tolfdir and Faralda "lets do this!" exclaimed Faralda

"yes, lets go into the hall and defeat Ancano!" shouted Tolfdir, we all pushed open the door and walked inside the hall, the barrier was still up but I took it down with the staff, we all walked through it.

"you have the staff!" exclaimed Ancano

"yes, and we are going to put you down!" I screamed, I struck the eye with the staffs magic and I could see the barrier around Ancano's body disappear

"no!" he screamed falling to the ground, I drew my sword and stabbed his head, I pulled it out and Ancano's corpse fell to the floor.

Tolfdir and Faralda gave me a strange look "well, that was quick" Faralda said "why did you kill him with a sword?"

"quick and easy" I laughed giving Ancano's head a light kick "he is dead anyway and we can resume back to our normal business"

I shrugged "well, I and Arniel have decided YOU should be arch mage" Tolfdir said handing me some fine robes and a key "here, these are now yours", I gasped, I arch mage? I couldn't believe it, then I remembered my shout in Labyrinthian, I meant to ask Tolfdir about that

"when I was in Labyrinthian, I shouted a shout that killed all the draugr" I said "what does that mean?", Tolfdir gasped and Faralda's jaw dropped

"do you know how you did it?" Tolfdir asked

"no, I just lost my temper and shouted, it shook the room" I replied, feeling confused

"try again" Tolfdir said, so I thought of that very moment when I shouted and then my lips parted and it came out

"FUS RO DAH!" I roared, Tolfdir and Faralda staggered but didn't fall over, I felt nervous like I had done something wrong, the curiosity built up and I waited for their reaction to the shout, I looked at both of them and raised an eyebrow

"how..." Faralda gasped "your the only one in Tamriel who can do that without training"

"how? What is this?" I asked curiously

"dragonborn" Tolfdir said, and I suddenly felt like something bad was going to happen.

* * *

**Hello, I apologize for the short ending, I wanted to make it short and sweet so I am writing about the next story soon. **


End file.
